Waterproof
by Miabia100
Summary: That girl was dense, and I mean REALLY dense. Like so dense that she could be waterproof, but she made up for it in personality and looks. Thats why i loved her, thats why i loved (f/n)(l/n). (SPAIN X READER X ROMANO) TWO!SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**(Spain x Reader)**

**Waterproof**

**I suggest listening to 'Life' from Ludovico Einaudi!**

**Everyone loved him.**

He was the 'perfect man' as most girls would put it. A god per says in the art of dancing. HA! Laugh at them.

Sure he was able to play a mean guitar and dance to any beat created by man or nature but still. Everyone has something that ticks them off, Antonio was NOT perfect.

(F/N) believed that, with a burning passion. She would strive to the ends of the earth just to see what ticked Antonio off; as if it was a life long dream.

**Reader-pov **

"God damn bastard." I turned to my frowning best friend as we pushed through our high schools hallway.

"Thinks he's better then everyone! Well I'll show him!" Lovino shouted over the ruckus.

"Just because he can dance and sing well doesn't mean that he's better then us." I just nodded in agreement.

"Sure he has the looks of a 'god' but he has the attention span and personality of a six year old boy!"

"Lovino, you don't think that's a bit harsh?" I mean I didn't hate Antonio I was just curious as to why he was so popular; I had been savaging through the school to find out what his flaw was all day, I was failing terribly.

Everyone either hated him out of jelousy, or loved him unconditionally without even really knowing him. Hetalia high sure was weird…

"(F/N) ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" I was taken out of my daydream by a red faced Italian.

"Ye-yeah. Sorry." I thought I heard something like 'ragazza stupida" but I just brushed it off.

"Lovi, I think that you should calm down, we're here." I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Whatever, lets go!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the teacher and stalked off to his seat in the back.

"Hey dudes and dudettes! We have a new student joining us today, this is (f/n) (l/n) please be nice to her." My teacher, Mr. Jones introduced me.

"Hi" I said simply as I walked/tripped to an empty seat by Lovi.

"Nice one (l/n)" I looked to my side to see Gilbert, a 'friend' to Lovino or rather an annoyance.

"Shut up albino breath!" He laughed his weird laugh and punched my shoulder softly.

"Nice one!" I glared to him and looked to the teacher who was going on and on about some super hero movie he saw last night.

Boring.

I was about to take out my phone to play 'subway surfers' when I felt something hit my arm.

I picked up the balled up paper and opened it.

'Hola senerorita! I haven't seen you in a while! Lets be amigos like we were when we were niños!' I looked at him and he smiled at me, I looked back to the note, balled it back up and threw it at him.

"As if." I glared at him and Lovi high fived me almost about to laugh.

"Nice on!" he said in a muffled voice.

"I got it from the be-" I was cut off by an angry glare from just about everyone in the classroom aside from Mr. jones of course, he was still talking about heroes.

"What!?" I whisper to Lovino

"They hate you." He said simply.

"What the hell did I do to them?" I knew that Antonio was like Jesus here but really?

"You made their 'beloved' Spaniard sad." He pointed a finger towards the mopping Antonio.

"So? Why would I care." I giggled as I saw some of the skanks of the class give me the 'glare'.

Bitches pleaseeeeee, what could they do? Stink up my nostrils with their infected genitals?

"Whatever." Lovi turned to the teacher and started writing the notes that Mr. Jones began writing on the bored.

"Meh." I turned and did the same.

**~After school! Brought to you by ****THE HERO**

"So where do you wanna eat at?" I asked Lovino who only shrugged.

"I don't know, lets go to the pizza place my nonno owns." I nodded and told him to start the car I'd meet him in a minute.

"Ok, ciao." He walked in the direction of the parking lot.

"God this school is unnecessarily big." I said aloud as I walked down a shady hallway.

"Look girls the new tramp." I looked to my side to see some bleached stick cackling with an orange straw.

"Hahaha look! Talking skeletons!" I gave a dry laugh and continued on.

"Wait what! Who the hell do you think you are?" The bleached blonde said before huffing.

"It spoke again!" I pretended to be awed.

"You'll regret that!" The spray tanned one walked up to me, heels clicking.

"Sure I will." I shrugged and let her make the first move.

Her manicured claws hit the locker behind me.

"Your posture is lacking, bitch." I said loudly

"You never had a chance." I ran up to her and banged her head against the locker.

"That counts as self defense. I suggest you take your best friend of the week and leave my sight, you smell like an old women's rash cream."

"UGH! Just you wait we'll get you for this freak!" She yelled while tumbling down on her 6 inch heels.

"FIRST NEW ENEMY AQUIRRED!" I laughed loudly as I gave myself a self five.

~At Grandpa Rome's pizzeria~

"So tell me, what happened when I left." Lovino asked while shoveling complimentary tomatoes down his throat.

"Nothing important, just smashed a skanks head in." I said as I sipped some of my (f/d).

"Really now?!" He chuckled a little before speaking up again.

"Antonio was comforting some sticks earlier a snobby blonde and some ugly brunette." I giggled.

"Those are the ones!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"CIAO (F/N)! It's good to see you!" I was about to speak up when I felt a strong hug from Lovino's nonno.

"Ciao grandpa Rome!" I know, I know weird but he insists on being called that since he believes that he was the roman to discover Rome and I mean _**THE**_ Roman Romulus. Coincidence he thinks not.

"How are my little Pomodori!?" He sounded really jolly.

"What are you so excited about nonno?" Lovino sounded skeptical; Romulus was only like this with pretty women and money.

" Oh nothing…." The smile on his face told us that he was lying.

"Whatever old man, just give us some food." Lovi turned his head back to his tomatoes and bit into one.

"What's up grandpa Rome?" I was suspicious as well.

"Noth-" He was cut off by what sounded like Spanish singing.

"Here he comes!" Romulus was laughing happily.

"Hola abuelo Rome! I just finished planting the tomatoes and other vegetables!" Antonio's head popped out from the kitchen doorway.

"CHE CAZZO!" Lovino yelled and spit out some tomato onto his grandfathers uniform.

"DAVVERO, LOVINO!? REALLY!?" Romulus stormed into the 'EMPLOYEE ONLY' door leaving us alone with Antonio.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?" Lovi was shooting glares in Antonio's direction.

"I work here now little primo!" Wait….WAIT WHAT THE HELL THEY'RE COUSINS?

He ran over to him and started poking his checks.

"BASTARDO! STOP-A TOUCHING-A ME!" Lovi yelled letting his accent slip out.

"Hola senorita (f/n) it's nice to see you again!" He waltzed over to me and kissed the back of my bitch slapping hand.

"WTF!" I shouted as I backed away blushing madly.

"Personal space man! Back it up!" I was up against a wall trying to leave.

He just laughed and dances his way to my face.

"Senorita, I think you got a little tomate on your face." He was about to lick access food from my check when Lovino popped out of nowhere and licked it off himself.

"Got it, come on (f/n) lets eat, I snabbed some pizza from the counter." He grabbed my hand and sat me down.

"What the hell just happened?" I was blushing so hard that it would put an tomato to shame.

"You were almost cheek molested by Antonio." He said in-between mouth fulls.

"Oh…ok.." I was still blushing but decided to ignore Lovino's weirdness.

It was quite for a while even though I was almost sure that Antonio was still behind us.

I heard a chair screech against the rustic tile flooring and stop right beside our table. I decided to ignore it.

"Lo siento about earlier, I was just being weird haha." I turned slightly and saw Antonio sitting in a chair backwards.

"está bien." He looked at me surprised.

"Hablas español?!" I just laughed.

"Si, español y italiano." Lovino sighed.

"He taught me." I giggled and continued eating my slice.

"That's it!" Antonio stood up abruptly and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What the hell?" I was about to yell at him.

"Usted habla español, no me siguen a todas partes, y usted es un

amigo de mi familia. Por favor, vaya a una cita conmigo!" He shouted causing me to blush hard.

"Antonio….." Lovino said through clenched teeth.

"Do you have to do this to me!? You're worse then Feliciano!" He looked heart broken.

"Lovi what's wrong?" I hope Antonio's confession didn't provoke him.

"Dio, (F/n) you're so dense!" Lovino yelled while getting up and sprinting away.

"Lovi…!" I was about to get up when….

**END FOR NOW!**

**~Bitch please I'm a tree~**


	2. LOVINO ENDING!

**Waterproof **

**(Lovino ending)**

**Is suggest listening to 'Walk' from Ludovico Einaudi!**

**So you chose Lovi eh? Good luck! You'll need it!**

**Recap as to last chapter!~**

"**Antonio….." Lovino said through clenched teeth.**

"**Do you have to do this to me!? You're worse then Feliciano!" He looked heart broken.**

"**Lovi what's wrong?" I hope Antonio's confession didn't provoke him.**

"**Dio, (F/n) you're so dense!" Lovino yelled while getting up and sprinting away.**

"**Lovi…!" I was about to get up when….**

"Antonio please let go of my arm." He was pulling on my long sleeved school uniform.

"I-I can't, I asked you first." He looked into my (e/c) with pleading bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry but Lovino is the only one I can fit in my heart." I yanked his hand from my shirt and went after my newfound love.

"LOVINO! WHERE ARE YOU! COME BACK!" I shouted to the stale air, the only thing that could be heard was my heavy breathing and the stomping from my shoes.

"I'll try calling him." I paused to catch my breath when I dialed his number.

It had rung once then twice then once more but still no answer. I growled and left an angry voice message:

"GOD DAMMIT LOVINO! ANSWER YOU GOD DAMN IDIOTA…I'm sorry just…" I pressed 'end call' when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"WHO TH-!" I turned around only to be surprise kicked by some older guy.

"Hey Sis?! Is this the girl that gave you problems?" His breath reeked of what smelt like beer and mold.

"Yeah that's her. Be sure to drag her somewhere where people can't hear her scream." It was that plastic bitch! O was I going to kick her ass later!

"Get the fuck off of me, you smell like dog AND cat shit." I gave him a smug look as he dropped me on the ground behind a secluded area.

"Really bitch? Really? I was just going to rough you up a bit but you've pissed me off. Get undressed." He glared at me and waited.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I stood up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Bitch sit down." He tried pushing me down but I just held on tighter.

"UGH! BITCH LET GO!" God his voice was annoying.

"How about you shut the fuck up and lay in a corner, I have place to be and shit to do." I dropped the heavy weight man and was about to walk away when he grabbed my leg.

"Sis says she wants your brains knocked out, and I don't plan on going back to prison no time soon." He got up again and ran at me, idiot.

"Fine I'll fight you." I smirked before going into my stance.

I swung my arm at his chest letting the hit sink in before backing away giving and giving him a set of punches.

He fell over and passed out, he never had a chance. Like sister like brother.

I walked away back to look for Lovi. It was beginning to get dark so I sped up and tried asking people this time; no one had seen a fast running brunette anywhere.

I sighed before heading back to the restaurant when I ran into a guy that was running ahead of me.

"HEY ASSHOLE I'M WALKING HERE!" I yelled after him, he turned around and glared. Lovino?

"LOVI IS THAT YOU!?" But he was already gone, dammit. I picked up speed and ran after his form.

We had finally made it to a clearing when he decided to stop running.

"Lovi! Whats wrong?" He just sighed and walked over to me.

"(f/n) you're dense, and I mean REALLY dense. Like so dense that you could be waterproof, but you make up for it in personality and looks. That's why I love you." I ignored the rude comment and ran over to him.

"Lovino Vargas! Why didn't you tell me this before?!" I punched his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too dumbass." I smirked.

"Ragazza, this is why you are the perfect girl for me." He smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me off to who knows where.

**End (LOVINO ENDING)**

**Thanks for reading! Hasta la pasta!**

**~Bitch please I'm a tree~**


	3. ANTONIO ENDING!

**Waterproof **

**(Antonio ending)**

**Is suggest listening to 'Wait There' from Yiruma**

**Antonio. No? Die-hard Spain fans UNITE! Hahaha on with the story~**

**Recap of last chapter! ~**

"**Antonio….." Lovino said through clenched teeth.**

"**Do you have to do this to me!? You're worse then Feliciano!" He looked heart broken.**

"**Lovi what's wrong?" I hope Antonio's confession didn't provoke him.**

"**Dio, (F/n) you're so dense!" Lovino yelled while getting up and sprinting away.**

"**Lovi…!" I was about to get up when….**

"Before you leave just please…answer my question." I looked to the Spaniard with loving eyes.

"Si, Antoino I would love to go on a date with you, but we have to find Lovino first." He smiled and gave me one of his infamous bear hugs.

"(F/n) Lovino probably ran to his favorite hiding spot, he always goes there when he's upset; he'll cool down later." He spoke into my shoulder.

"Ok, but what are we going to do until then?" I asked, I probably already knew the answer but hey.

"Lets go to my garden out back! I've been working on it for the past few weeks!" I was NOT expecting that, but Antonio was indeed Antonio. Childish as always haha.

"Ok! Lets go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled us towards a back door thus leading us to his rooftop garden.

"Wow Antonio this is….beautiful…" I breathed in the fresh smell of soil and freshly picked tomatoes.

"I'm glad you like it chica, would you like to help me plant the last of the tomato seeds?" He seemed happy to have some help with this.

"Sure!" I picked up a shovel and began digging random holes.

"You've never planted before have you?" He laughed at my clumsy hands.

"Here, let me help you.." He trailed off and grabbed my hands showing me the correct movements and technics to planting fruits.

"Thanks Toni." I was blushing hard hoping that he would like his nickname.

"Toni? I like that…..then can I call you (n/n)?" I blushed harder as he patted my head.

"Ye-yeah! I'd like that a lot." He smiled before going to my side and planting again. "God he's so cute, I can see why everyone likes him now; I just wanna squeeze the living daylights outta him!"

"You know you can if you want, and it means a lot knowing that you like me now." I looked to the Spaniard; he had a smug look on his face.

"Wait…you HEARD ME!" I was freaking out.

"Si, you talk out loud a lot, hahaha" I pushed him and he fell over into the dirt.

"HA! Take that LA SPAIN!~" I smirked at my perfected chibi Lovi voice.

I turned back to my section of the garden but failed to notice the figure hovering behind me.

"Hey~ (n/n)~ Toni wants a hug~" I was about to run when I felt hands pick me up and hug me.

"UGH! TONI YOU STINK! DON'T TOUCH ME IDIOTA!" I could feel the fresh cow poop sink into my skin and clothes.

"But (n/n)!~ I wuv yow!" I blushed for the third time that day and just let him hug me.

Once he had stopped I glared at him and turned away.

"I love you too, dumbass" I whispered quietly.

"AWWW! LOOK AT YOU TWO!" We both turned our heads to see grandpa Rome.

"Hola, abeulo Rome." Antonio got up to hug him when the older man backed away squealing.

"Ehh..not so fast haha..I have to…have to…. FINSH CLEANING UP FOR THE NIGHT!" He yelled running back into the restaurant locking the door behind him.

"AWW! WHAT THE CRAPOLA ROMULUS!" I glared at the door.

"It's ok (n/n) lets just take the fire escape exit, It'll be fun!" He shouted before starting down the stairs.

"Toni…I don't like this but I don't think that old man Rome will let us back in anyways…"

He held his hand out.

"Fine just don't let me fall.." We were seven stories up.

"Yes, princesa." He smiled and took me into a bridal position.

"You know when we get down there people are going to give us the strangest looks right?" He chuckled at my statement; I could feel his chest rumble.

"Si but I won't care because I'll have my princesa with me."

"I guess that's true." I smiled.

"Te amo, princesa."

"I love you too, mi príncipe."

**End (ANTONIO ENDING)**

**Thanks for reading! Hasta la pasta!**

**~Bitch please I'm a tree~**


End file.
